


A Bee and a Lion

by Wadamwoltron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix It Fic, M/M, Rewrite, Shadam, adashi, adashi baby, kinda cause i wrote a lot about how this is different from canon lol, ride in the black lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadamwoltron/pseuds/Wadamwoltron
Summary: My last fic request from Tumblr! A peaceful Saturday morning takes a turn when a certain robot returns, and Bee gets to go for a ride in the Black Lion with her dads.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Bee and a Lion

At first he thought it was an earthquake. Shiro saw Bee’s little blue sippy cup tip over before he even felt the shaking. And yet it was so sudden and severe that whatever it was certainly couldn’t have been from this earth. Shiro instinctively scooped his daughter up in his arms and close to his chest, and raced around the edge of the table to grab hold of his husband now standing on the other side. Their pancake breakfast abandoned, Shiro and Adam made a mad dash for the safest room in the house, the downstairs bathroom. Tucked into a corner with no easy-to-fall objects, it was their default meeting place when an earthquake occurred. And yet by the time they reached the room and bolted the door, the world seemed to have come to rest as quickly as it had been stirred. 

Bee wriggled in protest in her father’s arms, causing him to nearly slip in the bathtub he had scurried to crouch in. Only 5 years old, she wasn’t particularly aware of the circumstances. Then again, with the abrupt ending to the shudder, neither were Shiro and Adam.

“That was either the shortest earthquake I’ve ever felt, or that wasn’t an earthquake,” Adam pondered as he stood from the tub. The small frosted glass window in the bathroom did not provide much of an answer, as the vague haze of the summer morning seemed as it always was. 

“I wan my ‘pple juice!” Bee squeaked, futily attempting to wrestle against the combined strength of a metal arm and a father’s protective instincts. Shiro moved her loose curl back from her forehead and planted a kiss where it rested only a moment before.

“Honey, we’ll go get your juice in a second, okay? Did you not feel that scary shaking just now?”

“I did, buh it’s gone now! It’s fine!” Shiro chuckled at her resolve as Adam stood on the toilet to try to see out the skylight in the corner of his eye. 

“You’re very certain, Bee,” he ruffled her mess of chocolate locks. “I appreciate your bravery.” His daughter wiggled to rotate and face him.

“‘Bavery? Papa, I just want juice,” she proclaimed with dignity. Shiro began standing from the tub, setting his daughter down on the cold porcelain and still shielding her slightly in case another rumble occurred. 

“See anything, love?” He gazed up at Adam. 

“Nothing, let’s go look outside.” 

Bee whooped and scrambled out of the tub, nearly tumbling through the door as Adam pulled it open carefully. He dashed after her and snatched his daughter up with ease, wary of what new conundrum they were about to face. As Adam held his girl in the crook of one arm, he felt his other taken by the warm hand of his husband. Shiro matched Adam’s pace and gave him a comforting look as they prepared to investigate, but not before Adam leaned down a little to let Bee reach for her fallen sippy cup from the kitchen table. Now content as she took a swig of juice, the little girl finally began to take an interest in the rumble, and locked her eyes forward as her fathers stepped into the daylight. 

The block seemed as usual. Some leaves and branches appeared to be torn from the trees in the shaking, and despite the scattered neighbors looking around for a source, the morning seemed entirely ordinary. Adam was compelled to inquire from one of the neighbors, but halted in his tracks upon seeing the man’s line of sight locked on a point high behind where they stood. Adam turned slowly as a low growl ignited from an incredibly large mass.

“Takashi,” he breathed, and as Shiro turned, he too was in awe of what he witnessed.

The Black Lion, one of the five components of Voltron, Shiro’s companion and host for years, stood proud and tall in the field that cascaded behind the Wadwhani-Shirogane residence. She was unmistakable, even backlit against the rising sun. There wasn’t a single human on earth who didn’t know what Voltron was, what Black was. The whole neighborhood seemed to be suspended in a stunned silence as Black slowly and carefully began bowing her head. 

“Takashi,” Adam whispered again, this time with more determination, more confusion. There was all the reason to be perplexed, as Black, in theory, should not exist anymore. The giant robot had been a voluntary sacrifice years ago, holding enough quintessence when combined with the other four lions to close the portals that ravaged the known universe and all parallel timelines before any could be demolished at the hands of the witch Honerva. Shiro had never expected to see her again. 

“How can this be possible?” he asked, stepping forward carefully as he raised a hand towards the lion. Adam followed suit, cradling Bee gently against him in instinctive caution. The girl only looked up in amazement, her jaw opening and closing around words that were too stunned to be formed.

“Maybe she’s from another timeline?” Adam suggested. They had, in fact, confirmed the existence of not only other timelines, but other Voltrons, other Blacks. In their time in the Atlas there came a moment when an alternate world was revealed once more. A world in which Honerva had successfully destroyed every universe, and oddly enough, Allura and the witch herself somehow possessed enough power to return them through their own sacrifice. In addition, Shiro had learned the Adam of that universe died in the Galra invasion before they ever reunited, leaving his Shiro counterpart only seconds to mourn before moving on to the next battle. Shiro felt deeply, deeply sorry for all of them in that sad confusing world, and secretly cursed whatever power had made it so. Though now it seemed Adam’s hypothesis was the only logical conclusion as to why Black stood before them now. 

“Maybe…” he muttered. If she was indeed of another universe, then she’d surely be adverse to Shiro now, as she was when Kuron attempted to pilot her years back. She’d not recognize him as her pilot. But as Black bent her massive head down, a purr rumbled from somewhere inside her as she touched her nose without hesitation to Shiro’s outstretched hand. Perhaps he was just similar enough to her own Shiro. But then Black turned her gaze onto Adam, and purred even louder in what seemed to be pleasant surprise before nudging her snout against his free hand.

“She recognizes me too…” he realized in amazement, his palm only a mere speck against the wide sweeping metal of her nose. Not only had they met before, but Adam piloted Black once in order to save Shiro’s life in battle. “Takashi… I think this is our Black.” Shiro glanced at Adam, at Bee, then at Black, and as he gazed into her eyes and her purr rumbled in his ears like a language only the two of them understood, he knew it to be true. 

“Yes, she is.” He grinned. “But how can this be? How is she here?” He didn’t have long to ponder before Bee erupted at the confirmation, snapping out of her transfixed state to enter one of much more excitement and vigor.

“Wait, what? Papa, this is the real Black Lion? Blackie?? Like the stories you tell me all the time, like my plushie?!?” She bounced in Adam’s arm, and he quickly released his other hand from Black to catch his daughter from falling. She was now lateral in his grasp, head upside down still staring wide-eyed at the lion before her, a smile taking up half her face. 

“Yes, sweetheart, it is!” Adam replied cheerfully, striking like a viper to blow a raspberry into Bee’s little neck. She giggled and squealed and wiggled around, but her father held tight, and turned her around to be sitting on his forearms, back against his chest, so that she could better see Black. The lion bent her head as far as it would go before scuffing the ground so that Bee’s little arms could reach her. The child squealed in delight and patted the cold metal, and through an assault of “Hi Blackie! I’ve heard so much about you! Who’s my pretty kitty! You’re my favorite!” Shiro turned his head to see what had become of the rest of the neighborhood. 

The audience before them still stood in awe, gazing up at the majestic robot with admiration and disbelief. Most all the world knew what had supposedly become of Voltron, thus the neighborhood seemed just as shocked as Shiro was. Many had only moved to these suburbs a few years after the war when the land was deemed safe again, meaning almost none had seen Voltron or any of its lions in person before. The robot was a sharp contrast to the quaint midwestern style cottages that lined the curved street, especially as she rested the remainder of her body on the open field backed up against Shiro and Adam’s small yard and garden. The lion’s mass was framed by the valley, the apple orchard that ran behind the field, and the series of oak trees that often nestled between the cottages here. It was almost a comedic dichotomy in retrospect. Shiro, ever the leader even now, turned to the gawking crowd. 

“I’m sure you’re all aware of who this is,” he began. “And what happened to her. I don’t know how she’s here right now, but I’m thankful. I’d never expected to see her again. I’m sure you’re all welcome to say hello and get acquainted and take pictures, but as of right now,” he grinned as he heard the familiar sound of Black’s mouth opening wide to her cockpit, “I think she has something else in mind.” 

Bee flailed so ferociously out of Adam’s arms that she nearly fell to the ground, but she seemed undeterred as she scrambled to climb eagerly into the cavity. Adam quickly followed suit, rushing to push her little butt up over the edge of Black’s mouth and keep her from touching any buttons of the way in. Shiro turned to his still-stunned neighborhood, gave a sly wink, and followed. 

It felt like muscle memory, the way his fingertips slid along the cool metal. He could have reached for the handles blindfolded and had no trouble finding them and manipulating the series of buttons that peppered the dash. Shiro found himself appalled at the condition his lion was in. She appeared pristine and polished, with the stains of war and fighting nonexistent. And yet every inch that Shiro pulled his eyesight over affirmed to his that this was no dream, and this was no other Black but his. The stains may have been removed, but the deeper cuts, the scars that polish can’t fix, remained. Shiro could recall what most of them were from, the newer ones at least, and ran a finger across the dash where the metal had been scraped. His mind pulled him to the moments before he was torn from Black, where he felt his soul wrenched from his body, where his last ditch effort was to claw at the interior of the ship for any sort of stability before he--

Adam placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder as though guiding him from the memory. He gave a look of concern and question to his husband, one that asked if Shiro was okay, one that knew what had happened here. And he was okay. How could he not be, standing here reunited with an old friend, in the embrace of his husband, their daughter eagerly bouncing on the pilot’s chair, her face alight with happiness. Shiro placed a hand at the back of Adam’s neck and pulled him into a kiss, quick yet affirming, and deep. He smiled as they parted, and smiled wider as his focus turned to his daughter.

“What do you see, Bee-Bee?” He asked, scooping her up from her underarms to sit in her place, making his lap a new chair for her to rest on. 

“There’s so many buttons! I wanna fly her! Teach me what to press!” Shiro shook his head slightly as he chuckled, quickly darting his hands forward to hold her arms still. 

“Well, I think there’s too much to teach you in one day, but how about I fly her now and you can assist me?” he suggested. He could feel Adam’s smile and eye roll so firmly they might as well have been knocked over Shiro’s head. He was sure it sounded as though he would actually let a 5-year-old pilot an alien war robot if she had the proper training, but of course he was only phrasing it as such to not squander Bee’s excitement. Adam stepped forward to stand next to the chair so that he could gage his daughter’s reaction to Shiro’s underhanded proposal. The girl seemed to be chewing it over for a moment before replying,

“Hmmm okay, I guess that’s fair. There are a lodda buttons,” Bee concluded, patting the dash with a tiny palm. “But teach me soon, okay?” Shiro nodded softly at her, and could feel his husband’s hot gaze burning the back of his neck. It was as though he could hear Adam’s voice in his head shouting “You BETTER not, Takashi”. Shiro dismissed his love’s threat with a wave of the hand, and placed his palms over the handles, sitting himself up in the chair. Adam came around to sit on the arm, and leaned in to brace himself with a hand wrapped around the back for stability. 

“Bee, if you could flip that switch for me,” Shiro requested, pointing towards the middle of the dash. His daughter lunged forward to flick it, and as soon as her palm had touched the metal, Black’s head began rising, high above the crowd, the buildings, the mighty oaks. Bee gasped in astonishment while they traversed upwards, taking in the view as the suburbs turned to fields turned to valleys turned to deserts. 

“It’s like being in an airplane!” She exclaimed, doing little to restrain her excitement from bouncing her around the cabin. 

“Oh, trust me, it’s a lot cooler than an airplane,” Shiro winked at his husband, who let out a slight groan in anticipation of the nauseating thrust forward he knew was fast approaching. “Bee, could you help me pull back the handles here?” Her little arms could not reach even remotely close to the handles, so Bee resorted to grasping her father’s forearms firmly, hoping to aid him in pulling back to raise the lion into a launch pose. Shiro eased the handles back gently, his daughter all but clawing at his arms in attempts to assist, and Black responded. She rose from her seated position, turned to face the open valley, and bent down in preparation. Shiro glanced at his two loves; first his daughter, whose eyes were locked forward on the world ahead, then to his husband, who drew a hand across Bee to scoop her in close to Shiro’s chest, the other still clinging to the back of the chair.

“What’s that for?” Shiro inquired staring at the arm, the hand coming to wrap around his shoulder. 

“I’m your seatbelt,” Adam replied without a trace of sarcasm.

“Ads, I’ve flown Black countless times, I think I can-”

“I just want you two safe.” Shiro ceased his protests at that, disregarding the irony of Adam not being safe at all himself, merely leaning against the chair sideways, nothing to support him from being thrown backwards. Adam’s words had a sense of “I don’t trust you” to them, which Shiro reckoned was fair after the near decade he’d gone without flying this particular ship. But the controls seemed to be an extension of himself as he braced in the seat, and for a brief moment, Shiro felt like a pilot again.

“Hold on tight!” he bellowed. With that, he sent the handles forward with all the force he could muster, and the earth was far below them. Black surged into the sky, pouncing into the air with such force that the trees peppering the surrounding area felt her departure, swaying furiously with the gust of wind. Shiro felt Adam’s hands tighten to stay attached to the seat, but whatever protests or chides he was about to say were blocked out by Bee’s shrieks of joy. The little girl began wildly pointing out landmarks she recognized as they advanced both forward and upward.

“There’s my school, there’s Baba’s favorite library, there’s-” She cut herself off upon looking up towards the horizon. The midday sun blurred the line between earth and sky as though a finger had been run across wet paint, the gradient a beautiful backdrop to the world below. It seemed endless, the way the universe stretched forward, unfurling new details each second as they soared across the landscape. It was impossible to even consider his usual maneuvers when this view was before him, all pageantry or thrills lost as Shiro breathed in the details that reminded him of why he loved piloting. The moments of his past that still lingered in his heart, good moments this time, came forward too. Shiro felt Adam’s hand trace from his shoulder to his cheek, where the latter turned to his husband in slight confusion. Adam only smiled in return, and raised a thumb to wipe the memories that seemed to have spilled over from Shiro’s eyes without his noticing. The pilot blinked in surprise, and restored his attention to the thing he loved second-most. 

There was such a beauty in flying. To be in control, to see the world both within and out, to explore what one could only dream of seeing. Shiro’s father had told him once that he had been born with wings on his heart. It wasn’t difficult to believe. And here they felt outstretched and real as he guided the robot over their world, his momentum slowly building with the occasional dive or twirl. Of course, it had only been a few years since he and Adam had retired from the Atlas, but being here, at the front, at the controls, it was a world Shiro hated to admit how deeply he longed for. He felt eternally grateful for Black’s return, not only for providing him the opportunity to experience such a thing again, but the chance to share it with his small family as well. 

Bee had fallen silent at the sight of the horizon, having somehow snuck out of Adam’s grasp to sit as far off Shiro’s knees as she could, hands braced on the dash for support as she leaned forward into the day. Now that the initial takeoff had been completed and their equilibrium stabilized, save for Shiro’s favorite unexpected turns, Adam had taken to simply standing beside the chair, albeit his hands still clinging to the upholstery. He never did enjoy flying as much as Shiro, viewing it more as a necessary part of the Garrison more than a priviledge of it. But still his husband could hear the chuckles of excitement that bubbled from Adam as they took dips and drops, Shiro at the head of the universe’s most exciting roller coaster.

“What do you guys think?” he almost had trouble forming his mouth around the words through his unwavering smile. 

“You still got it, Captain,” Adam ruffled Shiro’s hair. The latter blushed a little at the title. It always felt a bit different to hear it in Adam’s voice. Bee interrupted the thought, however, before Shiro’s mind could wander too much.

“Papa, Baba, it’s so amazing! Who’da thunk I’d ever get to see Earth like this!” She scurried around the front of the cockpit in attempts to see further out the sides of the window. 

“Would you like to see the Earth like Baba and I got to see it?” Shiro asked. His daughter whipped around in brief confusion before it clicked. 

“CAN I???”

Shiro turned his attention to Adam, who couldn’t hide his excitement any more than Bee. 

“We’re already up this far, might as well go all the way.” And with that, a sly grin consumed Shiro’s face as he snatched Bee up to secure her in his lap once more. Adam repositioned himself for the ascent, and gave a comedic salute to his husband. One tug of the handles, and suddenly all that was before them was sky. And as Bee stared up in amazement, Shiro could have sworn he felt two little wings burst from her heart. 

It was a different sensation to leave the Earth when there was nothing to fly towards. Every moment like this prior, there had been a purpose to departing and a reason to return. But now the reason was here, in his arms and by his side, and there was no other motivation to go except for the sole purpose of going. The massive robot burst through the high-resting clouds, and the world around them began to darken as the atmosphere shifted. Bee had never seen a star during the day save for the sun, and as the sky turned to indigo turned to black, she beheld more stars that she’d ever seen. 

Space was exceedingly exciting for such a little girl, but there was a calmness to it that almost felt jarring. Here the world seemed to stand still and quiet, like an endless statue that people could only ever walk around, no hope of disturbing it. There was a sort of serenity to it that the little girl did not yet have the capacity to understand, but she could very well recognize the uniqueness of such an experience. What a story she’d have for her classmates on Monday. The lion purred softly as she turned to face what was behind them, and Bee saw the Earth from space for the first time. 

It felt so massive and so small simultaneously. She tried to pinpoint the little spot in the southwest United States where they had flown from, but it felt lost in the expanse of the planet. The continents looked like green paint splattered against the water, encased by snow on the top and bottom as though white-soaked hands had held the world that way. It reminded Bee of the Atlas, her fathers’ ship, and the Greek myth that supposedly held up the Earth. It was the first it began to click with the child why some occasionally referred to Shiro at Atlas himself. And yet her speedy mind sprinted away from the thought as quickly as it had arrived, now settling on the inherent joy of pretending to squish the Earth between her fingers. 

Shiro didn’t notice her doing so, as he was enraptured with the sight of his home planet from this viewpoint once more. It seemed to pull his chest downwards to see it like this again. It was the weight of leaving, tugging at him just as it did many years ago. And yet it was strange that the burden still hung, as there was no consequence to being here now, no apologies he would have to hold in his throat for years. He reckoned that though the thrill of piloting still pulled his chest forward, there was finally a part of him that knew how to close his wings. Or at the very least, wrap them around the ones he loved. 

Adam placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder, smiling down at him with both reverence and joy. He too was impacted by the sight, pulled backward into the past to his time on the Atlas, co-captain by Shiro’s side. The two had spent several years scouting the stars and spreading peace, stability, and equality throughout the universe. Adam had never actually seen space until then, and thus had rather fond memories of it, traveling through the stars with his husband by his side, their love stronger than ever, still accomplishing Shiro’s dream. Adam’s, of course, was to help people as well, just in a different manner. He still managed to set up classes while they were on the Atlas, teaching everything from the culture of the planets they were visiting to the science of space travel. And as Adam gazed upon this view of Earth once more, he could only smile to know that his world was not out in space, but here. His husband, his daughter. His home. 

“Well, what do you think now, Beatriz?” Shiro let out a quick huff to release the pent up emotions. Bee was silent a moment before she turned slowly to her fathers, an impish grin on her face.

“Let’s take pictures for show-and-tell.”

The three crowded around the dashboard so that the Earth could be in view behind them, and Adam held his daughter while Shiro raised the camera. They took more photos in one sitting than they’d ever had. Everything from cute standard family photos that happened to be out in space to silly touristy ones, like posing to look like Adam was dropping the Earth into Bee’s mouth like a ball of mochi. Shiro set that one to be the screensaver on his phone. After his SD card space had been sufficiently stuffed with memories of their time up here, they prepared to fly home. Shiro secured his hands on the rubber grasps before pausing and turning to his husband.

“Adam, do you wanna fly us home?” Adam looked taken aback by the offer. Bee rushed up to him and jumped to be picked up, yelling any variation of “Do it! You’d look so cool!” before Adam answered her request and held her in his arms. 

“I dunno Takashi, it’s been so long.”

“Oh come on Ads, Black will help guide you! Won’t you, girl?” Shiro gave a pat on the side of the cockpit, which was met with an affirming roar that rattled the interior. They all laughed as they tried to secure their footing, and Adam eventually let out a defeated sigh.

“If you all insist.” Shiro made quite the show of brushing off the seat to ready it for Adam, who plopped down with Bee in his own lap. The girl whooped in celebration and settled herself in to “assist”, placing her tiny hands on Adam’s forearms. Shiro stood behind them, his elbows almost resting on his husband’s shoulders on the other side of the seat. Adam timidly wrapped his fingers over the handles, and glanced upwards at Shiro for instructions.

“You just push the handles around to steer, remember? Forward for faster, backward for slower, you know it.” Adam didn’t believe that for a second, but swallowed his reservations as he gently pressed the handles forward, and the lion began accelerating for home. The thrill welled up in his chest as Adam found himself beginning to play around with the steering, weaving around slightly as they broke Earth’s atmosphere. The gaining speed as gravity overcame them was more exhilarating than he expected, and Adam grew more rambunctious as he turned against the pull. A GPS on the dash guided him towards the exact latitude and longitude of their landing point, but Adam veered slightly off course to attempt a twirl or two.

“Look who’s a pilot now?” Shiro teased, using his elbows to gently press into Adam’s cheeks. The latter let out a burst of laughter, much like the little Bumblebee in his lap, and blew air sharply upwards into Shiro’s hair tuft before attempting another dive. It didn’t take long for Adam to wear himself out on thrills, however, and he quickly began their course back to their calm suburban neighborhood. 

“Our pancakes are so cold right now,” he muttered. It was also then that he became acutely aware they were all still in pajamas, and how ridiculous it would be to see two grown men in patterned pajama pants climb out of a massive war machine with a little child in tow. He decided his dignity would stand should the neighborhood have seen his piloting skills, and dismissed the upcoming embarrassment. Adam convinced Shiro to take over for the landing process, and instructed him to not blow over even a single leaf of their garden. Shiro mimicked Adam’s command, but still very delibreately eased the robot down softly on the field behind their house once more.

The crowd, surprisingly, had increased, as more neighbors from other blocks came out to see one of the lions of Voltron tumble in the sky. A flush came over Shiro and Adam both as they prepared to deal with the fame once more in such a silly state, but Bee welcomed it wholeheartedly as Black lowered her head and prepared to release them. The girl bolted out as soon as the door was open, and sprinted towards the neighbors to brag about her experience. Adam clambered out after her, but Shiro lingered a moment. 

“H...how are you back?” He asked to the silent cockpit. “I thought we’d never see you again.” And for the first time in many years, his mind and the mind of a lion were one. Black conveyed images of Voltron disappearing, just as Shiro remembered it. But the pictures quickly evolved to show that Voltron had survived the stress of traveling through the portals, ending up in the quintessence field for some time before a wormhole presented a way out. The robots were beaten and battered from the arduous journey, but a flash of a familiar face, only slightly different, older, adjacent, came into Shiro’s mind. 

“So another world’s Alfor fixed you up, huh? That means the others are okay?” Black growled in affirmation. “Then I hope they come see their friends soon.” He didn’t wait for a reply, for he knew Black didn’t have a response. If she came, the others weren’t far behind. Climbing from her mouth, Shiro surveyed his cozy street, now frenzied with people surrounding Adam and Bee. He ran to save them from the overwhelming wave, but halted and turned back to his lion once more. 

“Will you stay? Will I see you again?” The robot nudged Shiro with her nose, a low purr emanating from within. He took that to be a yes. 

After the initial blow of answering countless questions and running inside to grab their Garrison uniforms to pose for pictures in front of the lion, Shiro, Adam, and their baby Bee finally made their way home. Adam collapsed on the couch with a fresh cup of coffee, and ruffled a hand through his hair. 

“Quite the exciting morning, wasn’t it my loves?” Shiro came to sit next to him, draping an arm across Adam’s shoulders. Bee took no notice, and watched her pancakes spin in the microwave, a refill of apple juice in her sippy cup, bouncing on her heels with the residual excitement.

“Yes it was.” Shiro replied, pulling the cup from Adam’s hands to take a swig himself. Adam papped his chest in retaliation, but did not hold any reservations in sharing the rest of the mug with his husband. “Let’s make it just a little more exciting.” Adam didn’t trust Shiro’s tone, but relaxed as the latter pulled up the group text chat with the rest of their friends. Keith and Lance, Allura and Romelle, Hunk, Pidge, Matt, and Coran, in a matter of seconds, would receive quite the shock. Shiro selected the photos that most prominently displayed the fact that they not only were in space, but in the Black Lion as well, and calmly hit send.


End file.
